


Far From Unexpected

by roxashighwind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Surprise Child, post 9.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some part of Dean has always been waiting for the knock on his door. He didn’t always expect it to be Cassie Robinson on the other side, a kid at her side, but it was never remotely outside the realm of possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilgrimKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/gifts).



> Written for [PilgrimKitty](http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com) because we both agree that there's never enough Cassie/Dean out there, and even though has the Cassie/Dean in the past, it's still there. 
> 
> Additionally, this fic is set a month or two after 9x04 Slumber Party, and goes divergent from there. It functions on the thought that Charlie comes back after a couple weeks gone and sticks around the bunker after that.
> 
> Also, this is probably going to the first of a series, but I'm not sure yet - that's the only reason this doesn't already have a series thingy.
> 
> Title is super unoriginal, but it's the best I could come up with.

Some part of Dean has always been waiting for the knock on his door. He didn’t always expect it to be Cassie Robinson on the other side, a kid at her side, but it was never remotely outside the realm of possibility. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t stand there blinking stupidly at her until she clears her throat loudly.

“Gonna let us in, Dean?”

He shakes his head quickly, stammers something about “tests,” and throws holy water on her without pausing. It’s followed by a spritz from a spray bottle with something chemical inside and a dusting of salt. Seemingly satisfied when she and the child barely react beyond confused and slightly disgusted faces, he steps aside and motions them in.

“What the hell was that?” Cassie asks, arm still around the child at her side. She uses her free hand to wipe holy water from her face and dust the clinging salt from her shirt.

“Things have gotten worse since I saw you last, if you didn’t notice.” Dean shrugs, shutting and locking the door behind them. “How’d you find this place, anyway?” He leads her and the kid down the stairs and into the main area of the Men of Letters bunker; he calls it the Batcave in his head and when he talks to Charlie about it.

Charlie’s there, feet on the table and a book in her lap. She’s half asleep but seems to shake herself a little when she sees Cassie behind Dean. She smiles, slow and easy, and gives the kid a little wave. “Hey Hunter!” She shoves a Harry Potter book mark between the pages and drops the book on the table before she gets up, arms open to grab the kid as the kid runs toward her.

It all has Dean narrowing his eyes. He stops walking and looks at Cassie. “Charlie.” Not a question, a statement of fact. It makes sense, if he thinks about it, though he’s not sure how Charlie got ahold of Cassie at all.

Cassie gives a small nod. “I was searching for you and she emailed me.”

“Of course she did.” If he rolls his eyes any harder they’re likely to roll right out of his head.

“Dean…”

“Cassie. You know we split ways for a reason.” Dean keeps his eyes trained on Cassie, refusing to look over at what he has to assume is Charlie tickling the kid she called Hunter.

“And you know I never liked you trying to protect me from the weird shit that happens. I’ve learned how to fight demons, Dean. I think I can handle being around you.” Cassie smiles and pushes at his shoulder. “And I figured it was about time for you to meet your daughter.”

Dean’s eyes widen. He knew, objectively, that it was likely that Cassie bringing a kid with her would likely mean that the kid is his, but to be told outright? It’s a bit of a shock. He takes a deep breath, glances at Charlie occupying the kid across the room. “You know I gotta ask - not that I doubt you or anything because I don’t! But I gotta ask, Cassie… Are you sure she’s mine?”

Cassie rolls her eyes. She’d expected the question. “She is. Charlie helped confirm.” She looks at her daughter, playing a clapping game with the redhead. “She’s got your eyes, Dean, and your freckles.”

“She does?” Dean looks at the little girl for a second before looking back at Cassie. “What’s her name?”

“Hunter Diana Audrey Robinson.” Cassie says it softly, to keep from drawing the little girl’s attention. “I’m not askin’ you to be part of her life if you don’t want to be. I know that with what you do for a living, it’s not really conducive to raising a kid. And on top of that, you’re not exactly stationar-”

Dean makes a noise, something like an agitated, barking cough that stops Cassie mid-word. “I’m gonna stop you right there. You bring my daughter to see me and you expect me to just let you walk away? No deal. Nuh-uh, not cool.” He leans in closer, voice dropping a bit softer. “You can move in here. We don’t go out on hunts as often as we used to, and this is the safest place on the planet to be right now.”

Cassie widens her eyes, mostly for show. She hadn’t expected the offer, not really. “Just how bad is it out there?”

“Apocalypse bad.” He starts to tick things off on his fingers. “Heaven’s closed and the angels got booted and aren’t happy with it, the king of Hell is in our basement, and Sam’s died a half dozen times already and Charlie died a couple weeks ago.” Dean’s voice is barely a whisper as he ticks off the last two things. “It’s bad and this is the safest place to be.”

“Dean…” She’s surprised by how scared she’s not. Part of her knows that if anyone can handle this, it’s going to be Dean and Sam, and if Dean says a place is safe it will be. Charlie had told her that Dean would probably tell her to move in, but she hadn’t believed it. “Hunter’s six. This place…”

“Will be perfectly safe for her.” He doesn’t mention that Charlie died in the bunker, or that he’s not joking about the king of Hell being in their basement. Dean’s sure that he can make it perfectly safe for the little girl, especially if Cassie’s there. “And we’ve got a couple of actual geniuses here, so it’s not like the kid’s not gonna get taught the things she needs to know.”

Cassie raises an eyebrow, lips pursed. “We didn’t come here lookin’ to uproot our lives, Dean.”

Dean arches a brow in turn, leveling a disbelieving green-hazel gaze at her. “Can’t say I actually believe that.” He breaks their staring contest to glance over his shoulder at Charlie and Hunter. From the looks of Charlie making wing shapes with her hands, he’s sure that Hunter’s hearing all about Charlie’s adventures in Oz. He turns back to Cassie and asks, “You tellin’ me that you don’t have your essentials packed in your car?”

She takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. “Maybe.” She rolls her eyes when he keeps staring her down. “Okay, yes. I packed everything we needed into a couple bags and they’re in the trunk. Oh don’t look so self-satisfied. You’re good at what you do, so of course I’m going to come to where I know a demon is least likely to actually get to me or my daughter.”

He grins, liking being right. “Next trip we make into town, we’re getting you tatted up.” He pulls at the collar of his henley to show the anti-possession symbol on the left side of his chest. “It’ll stop you from getting possessed, and we’ve all got them. We can make something for the kid, or ink her here if you want us to do it.”

“Whoa, whoa. Tattoo my six year old? Are you kidding me?” Cassie can’t help looking at Dean like he’s crazy, and she moves toward him as though she’s going to push him a little at the mere suggestion.

“Hey, what?” Dean’s hands come up to keep her from getting too close. “No. I said if you want us to, not that we’d do it. We can get her something to wear that’ll help, and keep her where we can see her.” He waits for her to relax before speaking again. “Can I actually meet her now since we know you’re movin’ in?”

Cassie nods a bit slowly, but nods nonetheless. “Yeah.” She steps around Dean with a light touch to his shoulder, heading toward her daughter. “Hunter, baby,” she says softly, drawing her attention away from Charlie, who seems to be winding down in her story. “Want to meet Dean?”

The little girl thinks about it for a few moments before grinning and nodding, fluffy pigtails bouncing. “Yes please, Momma.” She waits patiently for Cassie to wave Dean over. “Hi! Momma said you’re my father?” It comes out as a question, though she believes what her mother has told her.

Dean squats in front of her to get on her level, smiling a little. “I am.” He can see it, now that he’s up close. She’s got his eyes, and a bit of his face mixed in with Cassie’s. He can even see the shape of his ears under the fall of her pigtails. “My name’s Dean.”

“I’m Hunter Diana Audrey Robinson. It’s nice to meet you, Dean.” Hunter sticks her hand out, standing tall and looking him in the eyes like she’s practiced in front of a mirror, or more likely practiced with Cassie.

He shakes her hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, too, Hunter. Did your mom tell you that you might be staying here for a while?” He glances up at Cassie, and smiles when Hunter does, too. Charlie laughs softly behind Hunter. “I can show you to your room, if you want. Or you can keep playing with Charlie, here.”

Hunter grins wide, showing a missing baby tooth on the bottom row. “Charlie’s got the best stories!” She’s still looking up at her mother, wanting to make sure it’s okay. At Cassie’s nod, she turns on her heel to go back to Charlie.

Cassie runs a hand over Hunter’s hair before stepping closer to Dean. “Help me get the bags?”

“Sure.”

“She’ll pepper you with questions later. She’s just caught up in Red’s stories right now.”

Dean laughs. “Charlie is a pretty good storyteller.” He rests a hand on the middle of Cassie’s back and pushes her gently back toward the stairs. “Gonna introduce you to Kevin at dinner,” he says as they near the top of the stairs.

“I think Charlie emailed me about him. The prophet, right?” Cassie asks and pushes the door open.

“That’s the one.” He follows her out of the bunker, a part of him loosening that hasn’t relaxed since everything happened with Ben and Lisa. It’s weird, because the world is more dangerous now than it’s ever been, and yet he’s had more family than he’s ever had at one time before. Dean can’t stop the small smile on his face as he helps Cassie unload her car and carry everything back in.

 


End file.
